


More Than Words

by SoldierThirstClass (HardNoctLife)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/SoldierThirstClass
Summary: Cloud is invited to a birthday party for Tifa, but there's one problem: he has no idea what to get her.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my application to The Cloti Zine: "Because I Have You". Check them out on twitter: [@theclotizine](https://twitter.com/theclotizine?s=21)

“You’re coming too, right Cloud?” 

Cloud looked up from where he sat at the bar nursing his whiskey. He hadn’t heard anything Jessie had said, but she was looking at him expectantly, and Biggs and Wedge mirrored her expression behind her. 

“Coming where?” He downed the last sip of alcohol in his glass, feeling it burn as it hit the back of his throat. “I’m not doing anything for free.”

Jessie rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. “Relax, it’s just a surprise party, not a mission. All you have to do is sit there and look pretty.”

“Statement stands.” He slid off his stool, placing the gil for his drink on the counter. Marlene had to stand on tippy-toes to collect it— _ where was Tifa, anyway? _

“Come on, it’s for Tifa’s birthday! I bet she’d reeeeally like it if you were there.” 

Cloud paused, eyes cutting over and narrowing with suspicion at the laughter hidden beneath her words. 

He wasn’t about to admit that he had forgotten all about Tifa’s birthday. After all, it had been years since he had even been around to celebrate it. 

“I doubt it.” 

“Come on, Cloud, the whole gang’s gonna be there,” Wedge chimed in before shoving another slice of pizza in his mouth. 

“You got something better to do?” Biggs demanded. 

Cloud shrugged off their disapproval as he headed for the door.

“Saturday! Seven o’clock!” Jessie called after him. He let the door slam on his way out. 

* * *

Cloud had the misfortune of running into Barret on his way through Sector Seven, and by the time he noticed him standing in front of the weapons shop, it was too late to duck down a side street and pretend otherwise.

“Yo, Cloud!” Barret barked, turning away from the vendor he was talking to. Cloud didn’t slow down, only stopping when Barret stepped in front of him to block his path. “Don’t forget about Saturday,” he said menacingly. 

“What about Saturday?” Cloud grumbled. 

“It’s Tifa’s birthday. Everyone is getting together at Seventh Heaven to celebrate, and your scrawny ass better be there.” 

“Or what?” Cloud replied coolly.  _ It’s not as if she wants me there _ , he told himself. 

“Or what?” Barret echoed. “Or I’ll kick your ass, that’s what!” 

“Tch.” He moved to step around him, only to have Barret block his path. 

“Listen, I couldn’t care less if you’re there, but for some reason, it matters to her, so don’t disappoint her,” he growled. 

“She said that?” Cloud demanded, expecting to get another sarcastic remark, but instead, Barret turned serious.

“Yeah, smartass, she did.” 

It wasn’t the answer Cloud was expecting, and it threw him off guard. For a moment, the only sound was of the neighborhood children laughing where they were playing nearby.

“I’ll think about it,” he finally muttered, slipping past Barret before he could stop him again. 

* * *

Cloud stared up at the ceiling of his one-bedroom apartment, listening to the sounds of Sector Seven beyond its walls as he watched his ceiling fan make lazy revolutions. The hum of the slums never stopped, providing white noise for his thoughts. 

Round and round they went, Jessie and Barret’s words at the center of them all. 

_ I bet she’d reeeeally like it if you were there! _

_ It matters to her, so don’t disappoint her. _

Cloud sighed, throwing an arm across his face. 

“What would I even get her?” he asked himself. 

Somewhere in the distance, a siren wailed. 

* * *

Jessie waved as she danced out of Seventh Heaven, too much alcohol making her giddy and unsteady on her feet. “Happy birthday, Tifa! Don’t party too hard!”

“I think I’ll be okay,” Tifa laughed, subtly eyeing Biggs and Wedge. “Make sure she gets home okay, won’t you?” she pleaded, to which they nodded dutifully, already moving to follow her. 

“I told that damn merc to come,” Barret huffed, not too loudly, lest he wake Marlene who was fast asleep in his arms. 

Tifa smiled, patting his arm reassuringly. “Thanks, Barret. It was a  _ great _ birthday.” She didn’t want to spoil the evening by discussing Cloud’s absence. She knew the two men didn’t always see eye-to-eye, and there were some things about Cloud that couldn’t be explained. 

Shifting Marlene so that her head was against his shoulder, Barett shuffled towards the door. “I put the cake in the fridge,” he said.

“Thank you,” Tifa repeated, following him outside. 

“You sure you’re good to lock up by yourself?”

“Go on, Barret, I can handle myself,” she teased. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He gave a little wave, moving carefully to not jostle his daughter, and was quickly out of view, heading towards home.

Tifa lingered on Seventh Heaven’s porch a moment longer, eyes scanning the street aimlessly. Two cats were yowling nearby, but other than that the slum was quiet. 

Sighing to herself, she turned to go lock up, only pausing when she heard the tell-tale thud of footsteps drawing nearer. Squinting through the dark, a familiar silhouette appeared in the glow of a streetlamp.

“Cloud!” 

She saw his eyes widen in surprise before a shadow fell across his face, hiding it.

“Tifa. You’re awake.” 

“Everyone just left,” she explained, leaning against the railing as she hugged her arms around herself. 

“You look nice,” he commented, gesturing vaguely to the dress she was wearing, an early birthday present from Jessie that she insisted Tifa wear for the party. It was a deep red, low cut in the front and a little shorter than she would have liked, but it hugged her curves in all the right places and matched her favorite pair of earrings. “Not that you don’t usually,” Cloud added quickly.

“Thank you,” she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Would you like to come inside? There’s some leftover cake.” She nodded to the bar, and he shook his head a little, expression remaining shrouded by shadows.

“I know it’s late. I don’t want to keep you.” 

She saw him shift, though she wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or indifference (he was hard enough to read in the full light of day) and the sight created a tightness in her chest. Sadness? Disappointment? She wasn’t sure what it was exactly, or why she still held onto the memories of her childhood when Cloud was easygoing and bright-eyed and full of dreams. 

_ Why won’t you let me in? What changed? _

When Cloud spoke again, it was low, and the words got lost among dog barks and raucous laughter from down the street.

“What?” She tilted her head, listening as Cloud stepped forward, golden light setting his Mako-eyes ablaze. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Sorry? What—”

“For not being there,” he interrupted in a rush. “For…” 

She waited, transfixed as he walked closer. He stopped out of arm’s reach, eye level thanks to the fact she was standing at the top of Seventh Heaven’s steps. 

“I wanted to get you a gift,” Cloud admitted. “For your birthday.” 

“Oh? You didn’t have to.”

Now Tifa knew for sure he was embarrassed. It was in the way he averted his gaze, lips flattening into a thin line, and she forced a smile, hoping it would put him at ease. 

“I didn’t,” he went on. “I tried, but nothing seemed good enough.” He finally looked at her, and Tifa felt her heart jump, thudding against her ribcage. “That’s why I’m late.” 

When he didn’t say more, she nodded slowly, thinking she finally understood. Still smiling, she said, “It’s the thought that counts.” 

“Thoughts don’t mean anything,” Cloud replied, a vehemence in his voice that she wasn’t expecting. “Actions are what count. I should have been there.” 

Hesitantly, Tifa came closer, placing a hand on Cloud’s forearm. He looked away, mouth downturned.

“I’m not upset, if that’s what’s bothering you.” Cloud continued to stare off into the dark, and Tifa worried that she was losing him, his walls raising. “Are you sure you don’t want a piece of cake?” 

She didn’t laugh at his exasperated expression, even though it amused her. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” he promised without answering. 

“Make it up to me now. Come have some cake with me.”

“Tifa, that’s not—” He stepped back, and she let her hand fall away.

“Actions, not words, right?” She managed to say it cheerfully, even though the tightness in her chest was nearly suffocating. 

Cloud stared, and the world was quiet save for the beating of Tifa’s heart in her ears. 

“...okay,” he conceded. “If that’s what you want.” 

Tifa’s smile felt genuine now, coming more easily to her. “It is.” 

She dared to step forward again, taking Cloud’s hand in hers. When he didn’t pull away, the tightness in her chest eased into something warm, the tension melting away. 

Turning back towards Seventh Heaven, she led him through the door, letting it shut gently behind them. 

As far as birthdays went, it was a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @HardNoctLife (main) or @SLDRThirstClass (FFVII only)


End file.
